Open source code is a class of code segments or blocks that are made publicly available and that are often designed to perform specific actions. Such code can be easily integrated with other modules or forked to customize code for other specific purposes. This makes open source code an easy building block for developers of larger software projects. Large companies have many complex requirements around the bundling process for open source code. For example, a number of restrictive license provisions may be applicable when open source code is used as part of a larger product. Some licenses require relatively few obligations while others require obligations that may make commercialization of software difficult. Knowing the types of terms and conditions that are applicable to the code used in a project is key to protecting any software project. A build artifact is a unit of work that produces a package that contains source code to be deployed. Some build artifacts (e.g., node.js artifacts) may need to be stored for long periods of time for compliance reasons. It is desirable to allow developers to inspect, compare, rollback, and manage large numbers of build artifacts for deployment.